Desejo impossivel
by megumi-chan-95
Summary: Perdido na casa do England,na sua estante no meio de varios livros, um pequeno caderno guardando memorias e sentimentos de seu dono...


Minha primeira fic \o/ Espero que gostem ^^

Os personagens de Hetalia não me pertencem mais eu adoro viver no mundo deles \o/

* * *

><p><strong>Desejo impossivel<strong>

_Quanto tempo será que faz desde aquele dia em que te vi pela primeira vez... So small ... and so pure ... So innocent. Nada comparado a mim, um conquistador de um histórico sujo, um punk, um arruaceiro... Voce era muito diferente de mim...mais eu gostava muito de estar perto de voce, sua pequena inocência atraia minha curiosidade e um pouco do misero carinho que podia oferecer... Queria ter voce apenas para mim... Meu eu egoísta queria te ter._

_And you, o pequeno e inocente daquela época, aceitou esse egoísta, me aceitou como his brother, me deixou cuidar de voce... te ver sempre voce deixou. E assim todo... o pouco carinho que podia te dar eu te dei, fiz de tudo para te fazer um happy child e fazer voce manter aquela sua feição inocente com um sorriso e nunca com lagrimas._

_Não consigo esquecer do trabalho que deu aquela vez, fazer aquele conjuntos de soldadinhos a mão para voce, cada soldadinho com seus detalhes únicos assim como eu e voce... Diferentes cada um... Meu pequeno descuido com o martelo me custou caro, mas a sua felicidade ao ver o conjunto foi o melhor premio que eu podia merecer, nunca vou conseguir esquecer esse dia... never..._

_Ah! Como gostaria de poder lhe dar presentes... Como naquela vez que lhe comprei aquele suit, não era mais tão inocente nessa época mais era imaturo e eu como seu irmão tinha que lhe ensinar sobre tudo. Ver voce utilizando aquele suit foi o suficiente para eu perceber como voce estava crescendo e amadurecendo... Sem eu perceber..._

_Muitos problemas viam até mim, me impedindo de ficar perto de voce, me impedindo de te ver, me forçando a deixá-lo alone milhares de vezes... Pensar nisso me faz perceber como é fácil contar as memórias que tenho junto de voce nessa época... Quando me dei conta voce já estava maior que eu e amadurecido sozinho, aquela criança pura e inocente que tinha encontrado a muito tempo atrás não existia mais, voce se tornara uma pessoa diferente e com pensamentos diferentes... e desejo de voltar a ter a liberdade que tinha antes de me conhecer..._

_Como me odeio pelo que fiz a voce... Meus erros fizeram voce escolher se afastar de mim... Não ser mais meu... Nem tanto... Little Brother... Não deixar mais eu... Tentar... Cuidar de voce... Eu te ver sempre... Esse direito voce o levou embora... Eu não queria isso... Queria poder voltar no tempo... Saber... Aprender uma magia para voltar no tempo para assim poder corrigir meus erros... Não quero deixar voce ir... Não quero... Quero que continue a ser meu irmão... Mas sou fraco... Não posso te impedir... Tem que ter um jeito de te impedir... Mais o Maximo que consigo é fazer a chuva esconder minhas lagrimas... No final voce se foi... Fiquei sozinho como antes de te conhecer... O castigo pelos meus erros e pecados recebi... Todas as poucas memórias que tenho de voce agora são apenas pequenas detalhes do passado que me atormentam._

_Hoje em dia vivo... Sozinho... Na minha casa que não é tão grande quanto a sua... Eu posso te ver... Não como antigamente... Mais posso te ver... Voce mudou novamente... Para algo pior... Um gordo, burro e metido a herói... A educação que lhe ensinei desapareceu... Alem de seu gosto ter mudado totalmente... Se tornou um ser totalmente diferente... Enquanto eu continuo o mesmo desde aquele dia..._

_Mas mesmo voce tendo mudado tanto... Não consigo evitar... Sempre que te vejo meu desejo de telo de novo se mantêm... Queria voltar a ser seu irmão... Mais do que seu irmão... é impossível entender... Quanto mais voce se afasta de mim mais meu sentimento por voce aumenta... O amor de irmão protetor que tinha por voce se transformou em algo totalmente diferente... Algo mais forte... Algo mais intenso..._

_Mais como é difícil controlar a vontade de chegar até voce... Dar-lhe um abraço mais intenso do que o que lhe dava antigamente... Ver o seu sorriso direcionado apenas para mim... Carregar-te no colo não é possível, mais apenas te tocar... Sentir sua pele em minhas mãos é o suficiente... Queria poder demonstrar meu amor a voce sem nenhum medo... Poder sentir sua respiração perto da minha e poder assim... Tocar seus lábios com os meus e dar-lhe um beijo apaixonado... Quero te mostrar meus sentimentos... O quanto eu te amo agora... Mais..._

_Tenho medo... Quão grande será que esta a distancia entre eu e voce nesse exato momento? Muitos outros agora estão a sua volta... Será que voce ama algum deles tanto quanto eu te amo? Ou será que voce sente por mim o mesmo que sinto por voce?_

_Como sou covarde... Tenho medo... Muito medo de saber a resposta... mais...acho que meu maior medo... é o de isso tudo ser... uma ilusão minha... um desejo impossivel... mais eu..._**_  
><em>**

Pequenas anotações feitas num cardeno por Arthur Kirkland por motivos que para até ele é duvidoso, A pequena carta se encontram dentro de um pequeno caderno que esta escondindo dentro de sua casa em algum lugar de suas estantes de livros. As ultimas palavras da carta ele preferiu guardar para si mesmo ou talvez ele tenha esquecido de escrever.

* * *

><p>Ai que emoção, to nervosa. Espero que tenham gostado ^^<p>

Desculpe se tiver muitos erros ortograficos, não tenho ninguem que possa revisar pra mim.  
>Se tiver algum erro em alguma lembrança do Arthur desculpe tambem. Tudo que esta escrito ali é o que tenho em minha cabeça sobre ele ou pelo menos o que lembrei.<p>

acho que só isso... então...sera que mereço reviews ? *-*


End file.
